


Nose Kisses

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Just two zombie boys being cute, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From otpprompts on Tumblr: Imagine Person A kissing Person B on the nose!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nose Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> From otpprompts on Tumblr: Imagine Person A kissing Person B on the nose!

When Kieren kisses him gently on the nose, its not something that he really expects so he stares at him in surprise. Its not that he doesn't like it, its just not something that he is ever prepared for, but it leaves him with a feeling a fond warmth as he smiles at him.

“What was that for?”

“Nothing really. I was just wanted to do it because you seemed so deep in thought. Also because I love you. Did you not like that I did that?”

He smiles brightly.

“No I did. Its a very welcome distraction from my thoughts. And I love you too.”

He basks in the warm smile that Kieren sends his way and thinks that he might do the same in return one day. Perhaps on a day when Kieren isn't expecting that it will happen.

For now, he will sit quietly beside him on the couch reveling in the feeling of warmth that this handsome fellow has left him with.


End file.
